


summer heat (Seth Gecko)

by okapitongue



Series: The Gecko Brothers Oneshots [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Oneshot, Seth Gecko - Freeform, Shower Sex, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapitongue/pseuds/okapitongue
Summary: This is my first work in forever, it is also midnight and I just wrote this, so it's a little terrible.------Sometime's, it's 100°, but you just want a hot shower anyways. So what do you do when you boyfriend makes fun of you? This.





	summer heat (Seth Gecko)

  
Loving him has been no small feat. It’s no different than someone climbing Mount Everest, hoping to make it to the top and an ache in their back every step they take. But I keep going even knowing this could break me, as much as it’s put me back together. If I ever get myself to the peak I know I’ll either enjoy the view, soaking in all it’s beauty that remains… or I’ll let out a deep sigh, look down below with tears flowing from my eyes and jump from the ledge.  
  
Who wouldn’t? Seth has let me down; destroyed me in every shape or form of the word. Does it make me a terrible person to stay? Does it make me a terrible person that the only reason I stray from a path of self destructive tendencies full of alcohol and messy hookups is because of him?  
  
I rest my head down on the pillow next to his, the AC is on full blast as the summer Mexico heat turns our bodies into devilish musty swamps of sweat and musk, not that I mind. He smells like tequila and mint, with a hint of Hibiscus, he must have used my body wash. I nuzzle up against his neck as he shifts mumbling something about his brother, Richie, in his sleep.  
  
Seth Gecko, the reason I’m here in this hot motel, sweating my ass off like a pig over a flame. Seth Gecko, the only one I run back to everytime. After every fight, every new motel, every hope for a better future, I end up back here nuzzled up against him. Wherever there’s a Seth Gecko, there’s a home.  
  
I just wonder why “home” has to be so damn hot. I lift my hand swiping a droplet of sweat from my brow, pursing my lips as I bring my hand down to find smeared dirt layered across it. If the water doesn’t work in this place, I might just have to kill somebody. I shift away from Seth, sitting up on the edge of the bed reaching for the t-shirt thrown across the nightstand- who needs clothes when it’s probably almost over 100° out.  
  
Seth mumbles again, splaying out across the bed like a little 5’10 starfish. I hold back a laugh, maneuvering around the clothes covering the floor and a bottle of tequila to the bathroom. I turn on the shower to the hottest setting because logically, taking a hot shower in 100° weather is totally logical…  
  
I grab my toothbrush from the sink counter and the travel sized bottles of complimentary shampoo and conditioner that are occasionally left out for guests, placing them into the shower before slowly slipping off the t-shirt I had pulled on and the now sweat drenched pair of pink panties with a koala image off onto the floor. Slipping into the shower, I lather up my hair as I can hear Seth just start to stir.  
  
It’s taken him long enough to realize where I have been, as by now I have already shaved a leg and a half before he barges into the bathroom with a sleepy unreadable look on his face. I pop my head out of the shower pushing the glass barrier out of the way, “I’ll be out soon if you need to shower.”  
  
“You do realize it’s basically 100° out right?-yet you are taking a hot shower?”  
  
I frown reaching towards the water temperature settings, lowering it in embarrassment, “Well I just so happen to dislike cold showers.” As I close the door I can hear low chuckles fighting their way out of Seth’s throat, as a hint of anger swells up inside me.  
  
Seconds later, I jump startled, bracing a hand against the shower door as to not slip as Seth slips in behind me without warning. He lowers his head to the crook of my neck as I stabilize myself ready to fight if he has anything else to say about my shower preferences.  
  
“Calm down princess, I’m not here to question you and your shower preferences.” His breath hit’s the back of my neck, making the water feel as if it’s burning my skin as it heats the taper of my neck. “Damn right I’m a princess.” I whisper under my breath, realizing the pressure pressed against my leg and sinking slowly back into it.  
  
Seth let’s out a soft moan, as he wraps an arm against me pulling me closer. My thighs clenching together as the need slowly grows with every hot kiss placed on my neck. Seth reaches towards my breasts, cupping them in his hands as a moan escapes my lips. He nips at my neck, trailing his fingers down between my legs, slowly slipping a finger inside pulsing in and out.  
  
“Will you forgive me for laughing Princess?” He whispers removing his fingers. I bite my lip, taking things into my own hand and work myself on his fingers, nodding my head in a plea for him to keep going- if only he knew my fingers were crossed. Seth starts pumping his fingers into me again, working me to the edge. His hard length presses even harder against the back of my leg, as he uses one hand to align himself with my entrance. I manage out a small laugh before opening the shower door, and slipping out leaving a confused rock hard Seth.  
  
“Well Seth, this has been fun and all, but I have a vibrator calling my name, and you have a cold shower to take.”  



End file.
